The Rise Of Superman
by Andrew Jobling
Summary: Clark Kent finally embraced his destiny, but what happened in the seven years between Clark becoming Superman and Clark being Superman? Takes place directly after Finale part 2 after Clark throws Apokalips into space.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

With all of his power and more, with everything he could muster, Clark heaved Apokalips into the sky, flying harder and faster than he'd ever flew before. He thought the hard part was over, but with all the strength and power he had left in his body Clark launched Apokalips into oblivion, never to be seen again.

Exhausted and spent, Clark returned to Earth slowly, basking in the sense of accomplishment, but what awaited him was not what he expected; a sea of civilians gathered around the streets of Metropolis awaiting the arrival of their newest hero. Clark landed right in the centre of the crowd and gazed around, taking in his new found following. Mikes were being shoved into his face and shouts of "thank you" and "I love you" echoed through his ears, but one shout echoed louder than the rest, "what is your name?", Clark stood and thought for a second. He approached the nearest microphone, before he could get his words out everyone was demanding to know the name of this mysterious man in red and blue. He decided the second that he put on his new suit that 'The Blur' just wasn't going to cut it anymore, he needed something new, something original, something nobody would be able to match up, a name to be uttered through the ages and smeared across newspapers and televisions across the globe; "My name is Kal-el of Krypton, I am the Man of Steel, I am Superman!". The crowd roared it's approval, the name Superman really had a good ring to it. Clark glanced around the crowd and caught sight of a beaming Oliver Queen, he gave Clark a courteous nod and mouthed "I knew you could do it", Clark returned the nod and once again took to the skies to "ooh"'s and "aah"'s from the crowd.

Meanwhile, watching from a very large TV in a huge tower deep in the heart of Metropolis was one Lex Luthor, resting his head against his forefinger of his gloved hand. Lex could feel the bitter sense of a smile curling across his lips, but it wasn't the kind that he felt of approval, the kind that the rest of the world had on their lips while watching this broadcast, but a smile of disgust, and utter embarrassment. Lex always felt that the world was plagued by men like Superman and Green Arrow, men who the world praised for all the wrong reasons...super heroes, Lex despised super heroes, to Lex they weren't super heroes, to Lex, they were just a plague of poor outsiders with a random gift given to them by fate for no reason at all. In Lex's mind, whoever decided who got what abilities, was giving them to the wrong people, Lex promised himself that he would be the one to rid the world of this disease.

Clark quickly flew back to the Daily Planet and changed in a phone booth outside, he walked out clad in his brown overcoat and thick rimmed spectacles, he covered his tracks by pretending to forget his briefcase in the phone booth, he awkwardly squeezed through the busy street back to the phone booth and retrieved his leather bag containing his Supersuit. He stumbled into the office of Lois Lane, his fiancé and co-worker, awkwardly, almost knocking over a stack of old newspapers that Lois had been working with "Jesus Clark could you be less obvious?" asked Lois sarcastically and almost angrily, Clark grinned. "Have you seen the news? You're everywhere, they can't get enough of you" Lois began flicking from channel to channel, all covering breaking news stories of Superman. "Earth loves Superman", Clark felt that sense of accomplishment again but could do nothing but grin, "Lois that rush of saving the planet, of people seeing me and not knowing...words can't describe how great that feels" explained Clark, "well you do have that nice hypnotic gaze" breathed Lois moving closer and removing Clark's glasses and placing them on her desk before gently grazing his lips with her own. Suddenly their seconds of passion had been interrupted by Clark's step-father and boss Perry White, "C'mon Lane wh-" Perry realised what was going on and quickly turned his attention to Clark, "Kent, I told you to keep this relationship professional, this doesn't look professional to me, son" said Perry in a stern yet friendly voice, "I'm sorry chief, it won't happen again" agreed Clark before awkwardly stumbling away almost knocking over the stack of papers again, "DON'T CALL ME CHEIF" Clark heard Perry call as he was quickly retreating back to his office.


	2. A Hero Is Born

**A Hero Is Born**

Lex Luthor sat in his office high in the skies of Metropolis gazing out the triple glazing window, wondering what else was out their, thinking of a way that he could destroy his new found foe, Superman. "Mr Luthor? It's time to go" whispered one of his assistants, Lex's concentration was broken and he rose from his seat and followed the tall, slender security guard while smiling at the other, this one rather short and fat. Lex wandered slowly into the lift and stood waiting for the it to reach the roof, "what do you think of this Superman, huh?" asked the tall security guard, Lex felt a sense of loathing overcome him, he rolled his eyes into the back of his head and frowned, "you don't need to make small talk, Sebastian, but now that you mention it, I think he's trying to steal my spotlight, steal the stories that should be covering my triumphant return!". The lift reached the roof and Lex quickly walked out and boarded his private helicopter, Sebastian following him closely, just as he was about to close the door Lex turned to Sebastian, "a piece of advice; if you wish to continue to work for me, you'll never mention Superman again, if you do, I'll make sure you're fired on the spot, and I'll make double sure that no one will ever hire you again, understood?" Lex closed the door and Sebastian nodded, but with a huge look of worry and concern on his face. Lex's chopper was taking him to the Luthor Mansion all the way back in Smallville to announce to the world that Lex Luthor had returned. Lex could hear his publicist chatting away on the phone to various different media moguls, asking them to come along to a big announcement at the Luthor Mansion.

Clark scoured the corridors of the upper levels of The Daily Planet attempting to find Lois, finally he found her in a copy room humming to herself. "Lois, there's something I need to tell you" whispered Clark, "Can't it wait Smallville? I'm really busy" replied Lois rolling her glowing eyes into the back of her head, "Lois! Lex is back!" Clark couldn't think of any other way to tell her but to tell her straight. Lois turned to face Clark with a look of disbelief on her face, she walked past him and closed the door behind them. "Are you serious?" asked Lois, knowing the only possible answer, "of course I'm serious, you think I'd make something like this up?" replied Clark sarcastically, "How do you know, Clark?" asked Lois, her voice clearly shaken, "I saw him, I had a conversation with him, at the Luthor mansion, somehow Lionel, of Earth2, kept the original Lex alive, and I think the Darkness brought him back". "Are you kidding me Clark? Lex's body was blown to smithereens by our friendly neighborhood man-in-green-leather, how is he back?" said Lois, her voice getting louder and hysterical, "I can't explain it Lois, but all I know is that Lex Luthor has returned, and I think he plans to unveil himself to the world today" whispered Clark, he could feel himself tensing up everytime he mentioned Lex's name. "Does he know about you?" asked Lois, her eyes growing wide and her face getting deadly serious, Clark thought for a second, when Lex was buried under the fortress he knew about Clark's abilities, when Clark spoke to Lex at the mansion Lex still knew about Clark's abilities, "When I spoke to Lex, he knew" replied Clark, looking down at his feet, Clark may have been the most powerful man on the planet but he didn't need another rollicking from Lois. "Lois, he mentioned something about embracing my destiny, I've done that, surely Lex knows about me, and, well...Superman" Clark could sense the mistake he'd made telling Lois about Lex, and was now regretting it.

Once again Perry White burst through the door during another one of Lois and Clark's private moments, "Lane, what are you still doing here? The President of the United States is coming to Metropolis to launch his new campaign, I need downtown covering that story, there's a helicopter on the roof waiting for you, I need you there fast" bellowed Perry in his booming voice, "Right away Mr. White" replied Lois, "Kent, I have a job for you too, we have a new starter today, photographer, the names Jimmy Olsen" Clark's heart jumped a beat when he heard the name, "Excuse me, chief?" asked Clark, "Olsen, photographer, I want you to take him under your wing for a little bit, show him around" replied Perry, Clark was still stunned, Jimmy was dead, surely he didn't come back with Lex. Clark nodded in agreement and in walked Jimmy, Jimmy stuck out his hand and announced himself, "Jimmy Olsen, photographer, nice to meet you Mr...?", "Kent, Clark Kent" Clark looked over Jimmy's shoulder and saw Perry had left, he shut the door and gave Jimmy a stern look, "What are you doing here Jimmy I thought you were dead?" hissed Clark, he wasn't ready to take on another victim of the Darkness. "No, no, I'm James Bartholomew Olsen, my brother Henry James Olsen used to work here, he died a couple of years back" said Jimmy in a shocked voice. Clark felt a sense of relief and regret wash over him, he was glad he didn't have to deal with another minion of Darkseid, but he was sorry he brought up the subject of a dead relative in his first meeting with a new starter. Clark smiled at Jimmy and simply said "Welcome to the Daily Planet, if you're working with me you'll probably be working with another reporter by the name of Lois Lane too" explained Clark, "Golly Mr Kent, I wasn't expecting that, you mean I get to work with the Daily Planet's ace reporter?", Clark gave Jimmy a look that was of both affable and sorrow, looking into the eyes of this Jimmy was exactly like looking into the eyes of the Jimmy he knew before. "Look Jimmy, I'm sorry but I have to go, feel free to have a look around, but my shift is over, I'll see you tomorrow".

Clark left the Daily Planet in the lift and walked out the front doors, he noticed a crowd of people standing outside looking up into the sky, and wondered what was going on. Clark looked up to the roof of the Planet and saw a helicopter hanging from the edge, and a very feminine figure dangling out of it, a notion of dire wept over Clark, he noticed a shoe on the ground...Lois' shoe. Clark knew immediately what he had to do. He ran for a telephone box but noticed the only one had no doors, he couldn't change in there. Then he noticed the revolving doors of the Daily Planet, Clark ran through the doors at a speed only matched by the speed of sound, when he walked back outside he was decked in red and blue, his red cape blowing in the gentle twilight breeze. Clark heard a pimp commenting his outfit, but not in a good way, Superman took to the skies just as Lois lost her grip. Superman flew faster than a speeding bullet, catching Lois seconds before she would've hit the ground, "Easy Miss, I've got you" smiled Clark, "You couldn't have left a little earlier could you Clark?" nagged Lois sarcastically. As they were flying back to the roof Superman heard Lois scream, he looked up and saw the very helicopter Lois was just hanging for her life from, plummeting towards them, Superman reached up one arm and grabbed the chopper, with Lois in the other arm. He could hear screams and shouts from the crowd, more "ooh"'s and "aah"'s. They reached the roof of the building and Clark realized, as did Lois, that they had to cover up their connection for the men awaiting them on the roof. "Thanks" breathed Lois, "It's no problem, I just hope this little incident hasn't put you off flying Miss" began Clark "Statistically speaking of course, it's still the safest way to travel.


	3. Reformation

**Reformation**

The stage was set, the camera's were ready, the light was beaming down on the old Luthor mansion, and Lex Luthor was about to unveil himself to the world. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please" spoke a Luthorcorp representative, "You were brought here today, not only because you are the best journalists and photographers in the world that work for the biggest news conglomerates in the world, but because Luthorcorp has a big announcement to make" he continued, "We regret to inform you that our CEO, Miss Tess Mercer, was found dead in the penthouse suite of the Luthorcorp plaza in Metropolis yesterday evening", crowds gasped in horror, Tess Mercer was the only CEO of Luthorcorp not to go to jail and was certainly a likeable young woman, "But fear not" continued the Luthorcorp representative "Luthorcorp has appointed a new CEO and managing director, ladies and gentlemen, the new CEO of Luthorcorp...LEX LUTHOR!". The crowd panted in astonishment, they couldn't believe their eyes, Lex had been dead for almost 5 years, but somehow he was standing before them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, people of all ages, I stand before you here today...a new man" began Lex "When I was killed, Miss Mercer began a program enlisting the greatest scientists in the world in order to keep my body functioning, it took 3 and a half years for my body to regain it's full functional ability" he continued, the crowd enthralled, most scribbling things down on notepads, "Finally, when I was able to walk, talk and everything else again, I was notified that Tess had been killed in her own office, just mere hours after I was revived, but today I'm here to close the book on the despicable actions of Luthorcorp in the past, and begin a new chapter.." Lex turned to the screen behind him and hit a remote, before turning back to the cameras and journalists, "LexCorp" an image, a logo, LexCorp appeared on the screen behind Lex himself. "LexCorp aims to make the world a better place; when you go to the bank, the machines you withdraw your money from will be built by LexCorp, when you drive down the street, the car you drive will be designed by LexCorp, we plan to open our own television station, our own media outlet, and we are now officially partnered with the greatest newspaper in America...the Daily Planet". The crowd cheered and clapped with amazement, Lex Luthor truly seemed reformed, "Ladies and gentlemen please, LexCorp is not here to run experiments on meteor infected, or to milk money from the government, places like Level 3, 33.1, Summerholt facilities and Cadmus labs have all been officially shut down and removed from the Luthorcorp and LexCorp brand, we are here for you" continued Lex "which brings me to my first act as LexCorp CEO, I have decided to run for President of the United States" the crowd gasped in disbelief "and I know that if I can prove to you that I can make this town a better place, then you're looking at your next US President". Lex raised his hands in the V for victory sign and left.

When Lex left the mansion he heard a vibration in his pocket and picked up the phone, he read the name on screen, 'Anonymous', "This better be worth my time" snarled Lex, "Mr. Luthor, it's Dr. Joyce, the experiment's ready for testing, all we need is a suitable guinea pig, preferably a female, mid to late 20's" spoke the voice on the other end, in a droning, boring tone. "I have someone in mind, I'll call you back" replied Lex before he hung up the phone, Lex then dialled speed dial 7, and heard a click on the other end, acknowledging the receiver had picked up, "Sebastian, I have a job for you, I need you to find a girl for me for me, this is very important, initials C-A-S, search everywhere you can, Smallville, Metropolis and all the surrounding areas, Gotham, Star City, everywhere, just find her and bring her to the plaza ASAP" Lex hung up the phone and called back Dr. Joyce, "Doctor, we have our guinea pig" began Lex "name?" replied the doctor, Lex smirked and hissed "Chloe Sullivan".


	4. Emergence

**Emergence**

Gun shots drowned out the sound of everything else in the streets of Metropolis, a bank siege taking place in the heart of the city was enough to call a stand still to everything else. 5 armed gunmen held around 50 hostages in the main lobby of Metropolis Savings and Investments, police surrounded the area but there was nothing the could do. The thugs demanded $50million dollars in bearer bonds, a price which simply could not be met even by the Kansas State Department. Luckily help was on the way as Superman soared down from the skies of the busy city to negotiate with the the armed terrorists. "Excuse me, Gentlemen? Do you know the safest way to get to Kansas State Penitentiary?" shouted Superman to one of the thugs in a way to announce himself, "because I'm pretty sure that you're gonna find out soon enough" he continued before all five of the thugs opened fire on the man of steel. When the effect was non-existent the thugs each picked up a hostage and held a gun to their heads, "You can't save them all, freak" yelled one of the thugs. Superman just smiled and with an instant he was gone. "Where'd he go?" shouted a thug, "I don't know boss, he just took off like a plane or somethin'" replied another in a very distinctive Latin-American accent. Almost immediately after the last syllable rolled of his tongue the five hostages disappeared from the grips of the evil thugs, while one of the thugs collapsed to the ground unconscious. Again Superman appeared right in front of them, "Did you do that?" shouted the leader, Superman smiled in acknowledgement and appeared behind the leader. "Drop your gun...all of you" shouted Superman and a loud clatter echoed around the room as the nickel-plated revolvers hit the ground. The disarming of the thugs prompted the police to enter the bank quickly and handcuff the 5 bandits, "they say confession's good for the soul, Captain...I'd listen to these men" smiled Superman before taking off into the night sky once again.

"Another miraculous save by the mysterious Superman has prompted thousands of Metropolis locals to stand in the streets in the cold of the night just to catch a glimpse of the famous Man Of Steel." read the news reporter, "the man known only as Superman" she continued "has been making a series of impossible saves around the city of Metropolis over the last few days leaving police officers and citizens alike stunned by the man's unique abilities, some have described him as a 'Super-Hero', the mayor of the city was unavailable for comment". Lex Luthor watched more events unfold on the a huge TV screen, this time in a dark laboratory deep underground. "Mr. Luthor, she's ready" said a voice from behind Lex, "Good, I want to make this quick, I have things to do" replied Lex to Doctor Joyce. Lex looked down at the table in the middle of the laboratory surrounded by computer screens, liquids and pressure tanks filled with gas marked LM6. "Chloe, can you hear me?" asked Lex, Chloe Sullivan was bound to the steel table, tubes placed in every orifice of her body. Chloe's eyes opened and her face seemed shocked at the sight of Lex Luthor, "Can you hear me, Chloe?" asked Lex again, and Chloe nodded, "Good". Chloe was bound and gagged with a strange round ball with a clear tube going far down her gullet, "Now I'm going to remove the gag as long as you don't scream" said Lex, Chloe nodded in agreement and Doctor Joyce removed the ball and with it came the clear tube about 12 inches long, "Chloe, I need to ask you, how do I know you?" asked Lex. Chloe began to squirm on the table and tried to break free but couldn't release herself from the constraints of the leather straps holding her to the table. "Chloe, listen to me, I remember your face, your name, I know you went to Smallville High, I know everything about you but I don't remember why, you're here to tell me why" hissed Lex, "Look, I've never seen you before in my life, I don't know who you are, please let me go" lied Chloe, she did know Lex, but the reason she knew Lex was because of Clark, and she didn't want to jeopardise Clark's safety. "I think we may have to start the treatment Mr. Luthor, I don't think she's telling us everything" said Doctor Joyce, Lex looked up at Doctor Joyce and nodded, Joyce flicked a switch and Chloe heard hissing coming from the gas tanks, soon she was feeling nothing but stinging and tense pains seared through her body. "Is it working?" asked Lex, "her vitals are stable" replied Joyce "she's not rejecting the serum, her brain is still active, just a couple of more milligrams should do it" he continued, the hissing stopped when Joyce flicked the switch again, "Now, Chloe, why don't you tell me everything...how do you know me?". Chloe's eyes turned a light shade of green and her body lay still, but she began to speak in a very monotonic voice "We first met when Clark Kent arranged for you to give me an interview for the school newspaper, I also worked with your father to investigate Clark Kent, and in turn worked with you to investigate your father. When Clark lost his memory I had to protect him from you in a fear that you might exploit his abilities, since then we've only seen little of each other since I don't like you very much". Chloe stopped and Lex looked baffled, "Who's Clark Kent?" asked Lex, again Chloe's eyes turned a light shade of green and her voice was still very monotonic "Clark Kent is one of my best friends from High School, he works at the Daily Planet and is married to my cousin Lois Lane", Lex still looked unconvinced and turned to Doctor Bryce, "Doctor, are you sure the serum is working correctly?" asked Lex, "100% positive Mr Luthor, everything is in order" replied Doctor Bryce. "What did you mean by his abilities?" asked Lex, this time Chloe's eyes didn't turn green and her body twitched, "Chloe, what did you mean by Clark Kent's abilities?" asked Lex again, Chloe was not responding. "Doctor, what's going on?" asked Lex, "Mr. Luthor it seems the serum has worn off" replied the doctor, "well give her some more" shouted Lex, "Mr Luthor, we can't, if I were to inject more into her blood stream it could make her totally non-responsive, or worse it could be fatal" said the doctor. "That's a risk I'm willing to take" replied Lex, "Well I'm not!" shouted the doctor "you can take your money, Luthor, and shove it, I don't need it nor want it", the doctor released Chloe's constraints and left Lex standing over her, still unconscious. Lex picked up his phone and called the Daily Planet, "Hi, this is Lex Luthor, tell Clark Kent to meet me in the executive office of Luthorcorp Plaza in downtown Metropolis" said Lex and hung up, before he walked away and left an unconscious Chloe lying in the middle of a laboratory with no explanation at all.


End file.
